You Are My Wish
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Ginny Thorn made a deal at a crossroads. Three years later she runs into the very thing she sold her soul for, or is he? This is more or less a one shot but I'm breaking it into two chapters. Give it a shot and tell me what you think :)


You Are My Wish

**•here's my Crowley fic xD thank you Kiteria for helping me! Hope y'all like. This is basically all in Ginny's pov•**

**oh before I forget: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPN**

* * *

-Ginny-

The crossroad was easy enough to find. The things I needed for the little tin box, however, were a little tougher but not impossible. I but the box in the small hole I raked out of the dirt and covered it up. Standing, I looked around. The four roads around me were lined with yellow flowers and long grass. True being in the middle of nowhere made me uneasy, but it also made me feel less crazy. Listening to rumors and being convinced that a deal for time was the only way.

"You look a little young to be summoning dear."

I turned around to see a tall girl standing between to of the roads. She looked to be in her early 30's and was around 5'6. Her short blonde hair stood out from her dark purple, knee length, dress. Her black heels gave her height so I figured she was shorter than she seemed.

"But I never judge."

She said smiling and green eyes turning red when she blinked.

"I'm 25."

I said taking a step back.

"Really?"

She looked a bit shocked at that, which I didn't exactly mind. I nodded.

"My name's Ginny Thorn."

I said. I knew this woman, no, demon didn't care about my name but I wanted to break this silence.

"Ginny. I'm Pamela. What's your wish honey?"

Pamela sounded sweet then, eyes returning to their green color and her smile genuine. I looked down at my grey sneakers.

"You do have a wish don't you?"

She asked when I didn't answer.

"I do. It's an overly used wish though."

I said folding my hands together.

"There are far to many wishes humans ask for me to remember a common one."

She looked confused.

"More time."

I said in a low voice. I heard Pamela sigh and I looked up.

"Honey you're gonna need to be more specific."

She said walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I was a little scared but not nearly as I was when she first arrived.

"I was told I had two weeks and I can't do what I wish to do in that two weeks."

I said hoping she'd understand. Pamela looked at me and then something flashed across her face.

"Oh you poor thing. It saddens me when humans aren't able to live a little, especially one so young."

She said lifting my face up with a hand under my chin.

"Your wish is to get rid of it I presume?"

Pamela asked.

"Ye-no."

I corrected myself. In all honesty it wasn't my true wish.

"Then what?"

I thought on an answer for her question. The sun in the sky was starting to set and it cast a glow on the grass around us, making it look as if the surroundings were on fire.

"I want to be able to find something."

I said grabbing my wrist. Pamela cocked her head and lightly folded her arms.

"Something or someone?"

My head jerked up and it made her smile.

"It is a little common, but yours is a better mind set than most. It won't be all that difficult just give me a nam-

"That's just it."

I interrupted.

"I don't want some random person. I want...that person."

I said emphasizing the word 'that'. Pamela nodded.

"I don't know what he's like and I don't know what he looks like but I know he's out there and two weeks isn't enough time to find him."

I said looking at the setting sun. Pamela made a noise that said she was interested in my wish.

"Never have I heard a wish like that. Unselfish. Okay then."

Pamela leaned close and kissed my lips. My eyes widened and the nausea, pain, and fatigue faded away. When she pulled away I put my hand over the place my heart was and smiled.

"In ten years I'll find you dear. I hope you find that man and when you do, do everything you can to make sure anther woman stays away."

She said turning away.

"Thank you."

I called out. She turned and nodded, waved, and turned again.

"Oh, I added something in special for you Ginny. When you do find him, you will feel something you've never felt before and will never feel again. Good luck darling."

And Pamela was gone like that. I looked up at the now star filled sky and spread out my arms turning in circles. I was so happy and I felt, for the first time in years, like I could fly.

-Two years later-

It was a miracle. At least that's what the doctors said. From the day I made that deal with Pamela my life changed. I was able to get rid of all those pills, cancel the appointments, and walk around parks all I wanted. Which was what I was doing now. My long red-brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and whatever bangs weren't long enough fell in my face over my sky-blue eyes. My favorite jacket was zipped over a grey tank and I wore dark jeans with grey sneakers. The sun was hidden behind clouds, making the air more chilled than it was.

"Well I'll be."

A familiar voice made me look up from the gravel road I was on. Pamela stood with a smile and a green dress similar to the one she wore that night. Her hair was longer but didn't go past her mid-arm.

"It's good to see you again Ginny."

She said smiling.

"You to."

I said.

"Pamela. I did give you my name for a reason."

Pamela laughed.

"It's good to see you to, Pamela."

It felt off to speak to a demon this formally.

"What are you doing here if I might ask."

I asked. I wondered because there wasn't a crossroad anywhere around this part of my town.

"Things get built over and forgotten but in fact I'm able to make deals here. You just missed my last costumer actually."

She nodded down the road a ways to an old looking man.

"He wanted his business to be saved and he on top."

Pamela explained.

"While you're here, how's the hunt going?"

She asked as if we were old friends.

"I haven't met anyone. I almost search sometimes, like I'll go out simply to see if he wandered into my part of town."

I explained. For the past two years I've put off any blind date requests from friends because of the hope and knowledge that is find him myself.

"Well, there's time."

She put a hand on my shoulder. In the distance I heard a howl of sorts. It sounded like a dying wolf or a giant dog with something stuck in its throat. It put a shiver down my spine.

"Looks like it's time for someone's debt to be payed."

Pamela looked off towards where the howl came.

"What is that?"

I asked with a small shake in my voice. Pamela looked at me with a look I couldn't place.

"You can hear it?"

She asked and I nodded. She smirked.

"That's something."

Sounding surprised and intrigued she disappeared. I looked around and couldn't see her anywhere.

-One year later-

I made it a mission to ignore any of the occasional ghostly howls that ripped through the air. It was something that scared me still, to the point where I wouldn't sleep for days. I moved from my small town in Tennessee to a city in Seattle because of those howls, but here they were worse. I found that those howls belonged to Hell Hounds, the ones who come for you when your ten years were up. I thanked a book series for that little tidbit. I watched my calendar all the time and was now afraid for the remaining years to end. I didn't want to meet the owners of the howls. I had forgotten about the 'someone' I gave my soul for, that I had to find him before that time was done.

"Happy 28th birthday Ginny Thorn."

I said to myself as I lifted my drink in the air. I was still new and so I had no one to celebrate with, which made my Miller Light that much more tasteless. As I took a swig one of the howls tore through the bar I was in and I dropped my bottle and turned towards the door. A man wearing a black overcoat jumped up from his chair and ran to the back of the bar.

_'They're coming for him.'_

I thought. I stood and ran after him. I was afraid by something in me told me to follow, told me I needed to see. When I reached the man, there was another with him. From the back all I could see was the black trench coat and black dress pants.

"It's time Henry."

He told the scared man. His voice sounded British and Scottish and overjoyed.

"I still have a few days."

The other man, Henry, said with a shaky voice.

"Ah, but you see in your case think of it as a loop hole that wasn't explained."

At that moment Henry was torn to shreds by invisible claws and fangs. I couldn't see the dogs, but why could I hear them? There was so much blood and screaming that I felt nauseous. I turned to run but was met by the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He was 5'10 and looked to be in his 30's. His brown hair was cropped short and close to his head. His eyes were light brown and looked as if he's seen it all. A slight stubble was along his jaw and chin, just under his smirk.

"Hello darling."

He said low and his accent made me feel like I was gonna faint.


End file.
